xanafandomcom-20200214-history
June Mitchell
they didn't name her for a saint, they named her for a storm June is a young woman from rural Alabama, in a Traveler clan based in the Americas. The baby of thirteen children and the family firecracker to boot, she dyes her hair and tattoos her body to stand out, but with a personality as, er, vivacious as hers, she probably wouldn't have much of a problem with that in the first place. She loves animals, a good time, and is a lot better in a crisis than most people would probably expect. People tend to say her name like it's an epithet. She doesn't mind. she said it's balanced hypothetical and if the cigs keep you warm Full name: June Bethsabee Mitchell. Age/DOB: 23; March 15, 1986. Zodiac: Pisces (daydreamer, sensitive, independent, in touch with physicality, resilient); year of the Tiger (passionate, empathetic, idealistic, daring, tempestuous, rebellious, creative, stubborn, restless, manipulative). Profession: N/A. Height/Weight: 5'8"/125 lbs. Hair/Skin/Eyes: Dyed blonde (naturally brown)/fair/gray. Ethnicity/Nationality: Half Romani (Vlax), 1/4th Russian, 1/4th insane Euromash, American. Education: K-6 (assorted schools). Languages: English, a little slangy Romanichal, Spanish. Family: Elijah (father, 68), Andela Svoboda (mother, deceased), Nathalia Gaines (father's former wife, 63), Scout (father's former wife, 50), Alexa (older half-sister, 41, married to Garrett Marks 24 years, 4 children: Molly, May, Martina, and Mathias), Jacob (older half-brother, 39, married to Rora Jones 16 years, 2 children: Luke and Whelan), Shawna (older half-sister, 38, married to Bishop Adamo 19 years, 2 children: Lee and Elijah), Joseph (older half-brother, 36, married to Stacy Dimitro 14 years, 1 child: Nina), Agnes "Aggie" (older half-sister, 35, married to John Marks 15 years, 2 children: Connie and Orla), Edmund (older half-brother, 33, married), Mary (older half-sister, 32, married to Emil Stevens 14 years, 3 children: Lucille, Millie, William), Drago (older half-brother, 30, unmarried), Lapa (older half-sister, 30, married to Stanley Urich 12 years, 2 children: Pavi and Adam), Sidney (older half-brother, 29, married to Billie Sherlock 10 years, 1 child: Moira), Sadie (older half-sister, 27, married to Mark Mitlow 9 years, 2 children: Scott and Isabel), Mathias (older half-brother, 26, married to Mary Costello, 1 child: Elijah). Robert (paternal uncle, 65, married to Tatiana Komarov, 3 children: Jennifer (cousin, 40, married to Nicky Costello 17 years, 2 children: Lora and Jacob), Shawna (cousin, 36, married to Keith Jones 20 years, 1 child: Kitty), Robert Jr. (cousin, 33, married to Martina Mitchell 8 years, 2 children: Bobby and Faizah), Leigh Ann (paternal aunt, 59, married to Joseph Risti, 4 children: Raquel (cousin, 31, married to Davey Christo, 5 children: Andrew, Della, Holden, Kathy, Brandon), Warren (cousin, 28, married to Marlena Dimitro, 1 child: Adam), Paul (cousin, 26, married to Molly Udo, 1 child: Bernice), Misty (cousin, 25, engaged to Steven Signo)), Joey (uncle, 55, unmarried, exiled for the past fifteen years; lives in Birmingham). Rebecca (paternal grandmother, 83). More. Aesthetics: Once upon a time, June looked like this; as a little girl, she was faintly ridiculous, all gangly limbs, tangled russet hair, pale skin, huge eyes, and too-full lips (she's since grown into those, but they remain noticeable), like some ghostly starving orphan who'd been punched in the mouth. As an adult, she's still on the tall side, but she's filled out over the years, and the rest of her has caught up with the still-big eyes and lips. She has rounded features, an oval face with reasonably fine bone structure and high cheekbones, and has since dyed her long wavy hair suicide blonde. She tries to take good care of it, given the stress of dye. With her hair that color, she passes easily, like a lot of American Romani do, as white, even if most people do correctly guess she's definitely not a WASP. She's not precisely innocent in appearance so much as soft-looking; though she's in good shape, she's more "naturally thin" than she is "well-toned". She doesn't want to become wiry for fear of losing curves, interest in athleticism beginning and ending at enjoyment of it and not her physique, and is, perhaps unusually, generally content with her looks -- she's pretty by most standards, so that ought to be easy barring self-esteem problems, anyway, but her absent-minded confidence suggests she doesn't think to nitpick in the first place. She has a mid-range voice (lower side of a soprano) that's best described as soft and a little breathy, like an ingenue's from an old movie, in keeping with how she's pretty conventionally feminine in her sartorial choices and self-expression. She does, however, have handful of tattoos, featuring a pretty red cardinal on her right shoulder, the nickel-sized outline of a dove on her left wrist, sunflowers dipping down over her side and onto one hip, and a 'Dear Mili' scene from Muairce Sendak's book on the other hip. Clothing: Brigitte Bardot on sparkly tattooed crack, down to the artfully tousled hair and pouty, exaggerated expressions; her favorite pair of boots are big, sequined, and pale iridescent blue Doc Martens. In warm weather she wears minimal make-up, cut-off shorts or flowery skirts, with cowboy boots or sandals--she also tends toward skimpy crop-tops or camisoles. It's hot, so fuck fabric, in essence. In cooler weather she moves for solid colors, often in blue, purple, pink, white, or black, with short skirts and tights, big cardigans, and off-the-shoulder garments. June also cleans up pretty nicely when she feels like it, and all of her clothes tend to fit well--or at least, how she wants them to, and sometimes how she wants is "like a good breeze could blow them away", which is definitely not when she cleans up. She's very girly, with a liking for lace and cotton, but since she works out-of-doors sometimes, that requires a level of practicality, which is where the trusty red hooded coat and riding boots come in. Polyvores. Perfume: 3 how's she supposed to think about how it's gonna move in the morning powers i don't want this to stop, i want you to know June is the youngest child in a family of Turk Roma ("Turk" does not necessarily mean Turkish, but rather it is a type of Romani group that is connected to India, where the Roma people originate--the Mitchells trace their ancestry first to Romania, then Turkey in Circassia and Kurdistan, then India) where each of the thirteen children were born in the monthly order of the Zodiac (Pisces being the last); all of her siblings are only related to her by half, since there were two other wives before her mother, a gaujo - non-Roma - woman who nevertheless embraced the family's nature. Her mother died when she was about four, and she has only dim memories. In her mind's eye, the woman who gave birth to her is ethereally beautiful, with red hair and blue eyes, although this is not so much the reality. The coloring is right, but Andela Svoboda was a cleavagey, wise-cracking creature who dressed like the bad girls on pulp novels covers and who didn't bear much resemblance to her own pristine-looking first-generation immigrant mother--June does look a bit like Andela, though, even if she's an inch shorter and more doll-like in appearance: bigger eyes and lips, and definitely a little more unpredictable. Andela wanted to be part of the clan, not impose her ways upon it, so she was accepted. Grudgingly, by some, since the Turks are a little warier of outsiders than the Greenhorns and British. That said, Andela had an interesting past of her own: her mother was a fairly conservative immigrant of Russian background who alleged she was descended from the Circassian-Russian Maria Temryukovna (implausible, but you never know), and Andela's father was the one from whom she inherited her magic - his mother Serena Graham had danced with Isadora Duncan, whom she disliked, and later became an actress in the roaring 20s, seen mostly in very controversial films as a femme fatale (most of her works have been lost, and she was never a big star due to the subject matter). Serena married a Czech man named Andrej Svoboda, but was English on her witchy mother's side and French on her father's, and on that maternal line, had an ancestor named John Morrow, who'd studied with Baal Shem of London in the 1700s. Morrow was a descendant of Joanna Webster - and therefore so is June - who had been killed in the witch hunts of Scotland and England in the early 1600s. Many generations before that, they had Italian blood, men and women who'd sympathized with the controversial, gnostic-inspired Cathar belief system, and before that, the line was Jews who'd lived in Jerusalem during the Crusades, fleeing ultimately to Southern Italy to live under the protection of a sympathetic Pope. Being part of an insular community until the 10th century gives June's lineage a little extra potency, and thus conflict with authority and organized religion has followed June and her maternal line of witches since their inception, which makes the fact that her non-magical family is Catholic, even if they practice with a great deal of Indian ritual, sort of complicated. Since the turn of the century in 1900, they've all felt a responsibility to track the new five from afar, and June is not exempt from that compulsion, even if she doesn't fully understand why she wants to help them yet. June was raised mostly by her older siblings; her father is a "king" in their clan, which mostly means that he holds everyone's money and serves as the bank. They were fairly strict about keeping to themselves, and had frequent reinforcement as to why this was a better way to live--police harassed them, and June was very aware that she had to prove to herself and a few other people that being biracial (half gaujo, at that) didn't have to mean anything if she didn't let it. But that meant following the rules, and she's never been good at that. Admittedly most of her siblings - especially the boys - aren't, but they don't steal and try to avoid police, whereas June... Well, when June was five, her grandmother pronounced her "a firecracker". It's stayed true. She was the kid who punched a classmate for throwing rocks at a turtle -- a highlight of her short and tumultuous academic career -- and the first girl in her class to get kissed, and the type of bratty younger sister who accused her nearest-in-age brother of hitting her all the time when in fact she was the one kicking him in the leg every time their caretaker's back was turned. This got a little darker as she got older, and she had three separate stints in juvenile hall, twice for assault (she maintains her boyfriend at the time started one of those, and she simply paid him back in full), one for possession of marijuana. It reflected poorly on her father's status, but also: her family frequently just did not know what the hell to do with her, and hoped she'd calm down once she had a family, and all of her siblings (except one jerk brother) were married by twenty. She was no exception, with a wedding at fifteen to a young man five years her senior, a young man called Saul Mitchell. They were not by any means in love, and he had particular ideas about how a marriage was going to be largely because he'd been raised to think women would just do these things by his family, which was stricter than June's own, and ended up mostly being bulldozed by her personality. They eventually managed to have a child mostly because everyone had been driving them insane about it for years. It was a boy; they named him Mathias. Mathias was born with a liver disorder they didn't know how to treat or take care of--hospitals frightened June, who would have much rather relied on the women she'd grown up with, and she felt like their son's sickness was some kind of residual effect of being in them. Their lifestyle did not suit a baby with an alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency, and he died. This is roughly where things get sort of hazy for June: she knows she blamed her husband for his lackadaisical approach to childcare, moved back in with family, drank so much it accidentally poisoned her, ended up in a hospital again, told Saul she wanted to kill him in graphic detail, seriously contemplated actually trying it, and then left the hospital before she was properly discharged to find he'd left her and disappeared entirely. She never looked for him. While hospitalized, however, she met her first witch. Fellow witch, that is, from whom June learned the lore, and how to harness their craft. Sam Lewis was in her mid-30s, divorced, and a registered nurse. She still liked to have a good time, and may or may not have been complicit in June's ensuing natural chaos - June was briefly arrested for assaulting an officer of the law and causing a public disturbance, although the assault charge was disappeared via mysterious means, and she only ended up sentenced to community service. Later they were confronted with the law again when June traveled back to Alabama with a few members of her family and she snuck off to see Sam; they both complained of increasingly hostile dreams, and so did several members of her family. June and Sam noticed Sam's two children, of whom she shared custody with her ex-husband, were particularly beset by nightmares, and so were several of their classmates; eventually, an eighth grader at Sam's son's school was murdered in her sleep, and the suspect was never found. Some practice at lucid dreaming revealed that a monster was feeding and killing people in their dreams, focusing on children because they were less likely to dismiss the presence as just their unconscious. It wasn't an incubus - or a succubus - since Sam and June were technically the descendants of that type of being, as all witches are in their world (with Al-Ankaa of the new five lines being closest in relation to an actual succubus), but something else. Definitely demonic. And eventually they killed him--by ripping him apart and taking his essence into themselves, transmuting it with their own natures and powers. It didn't corrupt them, but it did change them, and it was a strange thing to have in common, changing their friendship; June wanted to explore this world that had been opened up to them, and Sam...was understandably not ready to look that far into the abyss. The incident and June's experiences made her want to care for her kids, not risk her life any more. Despite this, she and Sam remained friends, albeit less close ones than they were before, but June went on walkabout when she was twenty-one. In the ensuing year and a half earned her GED and contemplated nursing school for herself and maybe finally getting a marriage severance, although she was half-occupied with testing out her abilities and trying to learn the world as a place of real supernatural power, rather than just the superstitions with which she grew up. She's twenty-three, and she is, as ever, a wanderer without pretensions, half-Disney princess (complete with a collection of pet birds to flutter around her), half-volatile oversexed magic-using trainwreck. The real gift of June's is that she's never found this juxtaposition of traits and flaws strange, especially not together. She doesn't expect the world to change to accommodate one woman, but she doesn't expect to change for it and the sake of fitting in, either -- it can either get used to her, or it can get out of the way. Or join in; that's fun, too. i don't want you to settle, i want you to go June, at first impression, is characterized by a kind of free-spirited, lively confidence--she's not perfectly glamorous or fashionable about it (that would require more investment in having an image than she possesses) but has an identifiably Bohemian style, can often appear to be in her own little world, and is not completely respectful of social taboos and mores. She'll manage her pleases and thank yous, which suggests she does know what rules she's breaking and that they exist--but she decides, willfully, what she's going to adhere to and what's not important. It's not that she thinks she's better than anyone, because she doesn't, but she has a permanent outsider's viewpoint because of how she was raised--which is also what gives her the ability to be so confident and lacking in self-consciousness. Having grown up with the belief she was different, she never saw the point in making comparisons. This makes her really awesome with authority figures, with whom she has a love/hate relationship: she loves to tease and flirt at and antagonize them, but doesn't really believe they're entitled to make decisions for her, and that is because she does not trust them one bit, or...hardly anyone, really. Sometimes she does have to make concessions, but more often than not, she's very stubborn. This sounds better on paper than it often turns out to be in reality, and so she's had multiple unpleasant interactions with officers of the law (sometimes they were in the right, and sometimes they did not handle things well) and has a difficult time maintaining relationships. The ones she does have are often marked by inequity in some way. She does mean well, but her isolated upbringing paired with a wild nature make her troubling to her family and her vicious temper doesn't help anything, either. It's "normal" for her to fight with certain types of people--she and her brothers have minor wars often--but she has been in more serious physical altercations, and while she does pretty well for her age and size, she does not always win. June will particularly start a fight on someone else's behalf, having an overdeveloped sense of justice and righteous anger; she's not immature or without subtlety, but if she can't directly confront someone, she takes almost as much satisfaction in manipulating things to make sure the appropriate people get theirs. "Clever" is one accurate way of putting it; "cunning" is another, and slightly less flattering. She is not well-educated in the formal sense, but has a mind like a sponge, and a great memory...which she uses like a weapon in arguments. She feels no real conflict or guilt over this aspect of her personality, but she's never done anything too terrible while angry, either; that might not always be true. But for now, her self-acceptance is remarkably complete, and that temper--the one that's led to her earning the moniker "crazy bitch" in two dozen towns in six states--can take people by surprise, because in many other capacities she seems like a complete post-modern hippie in the making, albeit one in clothes that have more of a pre-70s vintage feel. June's affection for animals (and their sometimes eerie fondness for her) seems limitless, and she constantly has a menagerie of wounded birds and lost dogs in and out of her life--and it doesn't just extend to the traditionally cute and fuzzy, either. Her imagination is enormous, and she loves art and music and strange things both cheap and expensive (her family isn't broke any more, though they're not rich by the customary definition, either), being a gigantic packrat. A lot of how she earns things is based on bartering for favors or goods, not money, though, especially in locations where a lot of people know her and her family; they do live like they're from an other era, but what that era is seems to shift around a lot, and a lot of that is deliberate to throw people off, which is, in turn, reflected in June. So much of her seems to be on the surface that it's easy to assume you've got her all figured out, but she has the potential to be a lot more influential than she is as a party-girl/criminal. Her family wishes she'd clean herself up before she gets into real legal trouble. Her friends generally either wish she'd calm down or cut her crazy secretive clan off for good. And June tries not to wish at all, because she doesn't believe on betting on the future--she's mapped enough of the past and the five lines to know it all changes too damn fast. What will be, will be; she'll handle it like she always does. forget all the boys that you met at the harbor boys forget everything that i showed you this summer girls you're too hard already, i don't want you to get harder family hurricane j, she's gonna crash into the harbor this summer Cobra Starship - "Hot Mess" :: You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life...so now you're running wild, playing with them good girls, though that ain't your style. We Are Scientists - "Lousy Reputation" :: But I've never been a saint, and I won't start tonight. Tonic - "Lemon Parade" :: I wish I'd seen you as a little girl, without your armor to fend off the world. Sneaker Pimps - "Small Town Witch" :: Stepping it out with a size twelve mouth, and cursing you. See black, see bloom, choked on a heart burned, bleeding through. Aerosmith - "Girls of Summer" :: Some girls are born to make you cry: they get you climbing the walls, they get you caught in their spell. Brenda Weiler - "Fly Me Back" :: This is what is real, and this is what can save you. Garbage - "Run Baby Run" :: Find out who you are before you regret it, because life is so short; there's no time to waste it. Alannah Myles - "Black Velvet" :: The boy could sing, knew how to move everything; always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for black velvet in that little boy's smile... Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - "Baby Blue" :: Takes her time; bittersweet. Reads the magazines she's not meant to read. What's meant to burn her just feeds her fire. The Detroit Cobras - "Bad Girl" :: No, I must go; I'm not the one you want, though I know you think so. I'm a bad girl, but I'm too good for you. Kate Bush - "Waking the Witch" :: Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. Red roses, pinks and posies. Help this blackbird. "I question your innocence." Wake the witch. Over the Rhine - "Should" :: Should I never dance like Salome danced, bathing in rain and moonlight and flame? Good red blood, run red, bone dry. 'Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Dani California" :: she don't wanna wait til she gets older, she said it only gets harder This is a wiki page for fictional character from the London Mysteries universe (featured on the wiki elsewhere), although she does not actually live in London and her story can be considered auxiliary to the main plots there. Her PB is the Turkish actress Naz Elmas, and the lyrics used are from the song "Hurricane J" by The Hold Steady. Category:Characters Category:Living